


v1

by rabidrabbit2000



Series: valerie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidrabbit2000/pseuds/rabidrabbit2000
Series: valerie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114382
Kudos: 1





	v1

both warmth and pity in your eyes  
you felt the desperate on my lips  
cause we both know it’s just this once  
i get to grasp you with my fingertips

i know you cannot save me  
and i won’t let you sink with me  
so even though i love you so  
crying, i gladly set you free


End file.
